The following references are cited in this specification, using the following reference numbers:
[1] D. C. Cox, "Universal Digital Portable Radio Communications", IEEE Proceedings, Vol. 75, No. 4, pp. 436-477, April 1987. PA1 [2] R. C. Bernhardt, "User Access in Portable Radio Systems in a Co-channel Interference Environment", IEEE Journal on Selected Areas in Communications, vol. 7, no. 1, pp. 49-58, January 1989. PA1 [3] P. B. Wong, and D. C. Cox, "Low-Complexity Co-channel Interference Cancellation and Macroscopic Diversity for High Capacity PCS", Conf. Record IEEE ICC '95, Seattle, Wash., pp. 852-857, Jun. 18-22, 1995. PA1 [4] TR-INS-001313, "Generic Criteria for Version 0.1 Wireless Access Communications Systems (WACS)", Bellcore, Issue 1, October 1993; Revision 1, June 1994. PA1 [5] D. C. Cox, "Wireless Personal Communications: What Is It", IEEE Personal Communications, pp. 20-35, April 1995. PA1 [6] D. E. Thomas, and P. R. Moorby, The Verilog hardware description language, 2nd ed. Boston: Kluwer Academic Pub., 1995. PA1 [7] E. Sternheim et al., Digital design and synthesis with Verilog HDL, San Jose, Calif.: Automata Pub. Co., 1993. PA1 [8] J. C.-I. Chuang and N. R. Sollenberger, "Burst Coherent Demodulation With Combined Symbol Timing, Frequency Offset Estimation, and Diversity Selection", IEEE Transactions on Communications, vol. 39, no. 7, pp. 1157-64, July 1991. PA1 [9] J. C.-I. Chuang and N. R. Sollenberger, "Burst Coherent Detection with Robust Frequency and Timing Estimation for Portable Radio Communications", Conf. Record IEEE GLOBECOM '88, Hollywood, Fla., pp. 804-9, Nov. 28-Dec. 1, 1988. PA1 [10] J. C.-I. Chuang, "The Effects of Time Delay Spread on Portable Radio Communications Channels with Digital Modulation", IEEE Journal on Selected Areas in Communications, vol. sac-5, no. 5, pp. 879-889, June 1987.